Jugando para ganar
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Airi Tsukishiro siempre ha sido una gran fanática del fútbol, y no hay nada que desee más que jugar en un equipo de verdad. Excepto por una cosa... ¿por qué, si ella siempre quiso ser goleadora, tuvo que tocarle la posición de guardameta? Oneshot escrito como regalo de cumpleaños para Suki90, imagen de portada usada con su permiso.


**Jugando para ganar**

**Por Fox McCloude**

**Disclaimer: **Captain Tsubasa (o Los Supercampeones, como prefieran decirle) y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

_**Prefectura de Shizuoka, escuela primaria Shutetsu…**_

Airi Tsukishiro siempre había sido una gran fanática del fútbol. Desde muy pequeña, leía mangas deportivos sobre fútbol, jugaba videojuegos de fútbol, y le encantaba ver los partidos en la televisión con su familia, siempre muy emocionada. Pero no estaba contenta con ser espectadora. No, ella quería estar allí, en la cancha, sintiendo la emoción del juego en carne propia.

Así, cuando su familia se mudó a Shizuoka, se alegró mucho de saber que su nueva escuela tenía equipo femenino. La primaria Shutetsu llevaba ya varios años siendo los reyes de la prefectura en torneos deportivos de fútbol, y este año estaban planeando ir por el campeonato nacional de primarias de Japón. Muchos aspirantes se estaban apuntando para formar parte del equipo masculino, y se decía que sería el mejor equipo que habrían tenido en muchos años.

Desafortunadamente, a diferencia del masculino, no había tantas chicas interesadas en participar en el deporte como ella. Para cuando se hicieron las pruebas, todas las posiciones ya estaban ocupadas, excepto una. La menos codiciada de todas.

\- ¿Yo, portera? – les dijo a las otras. – No, tiene que ser una broma, no puedo ser la portera.

\- ¡Pero te necesitamos! ¡No queda más nadie para jugar en esa posición!

\- No seas mala, Airi-chan. Para jugar necesitamos once. Sin ti no habrá equipo este año.

\- ¿Es necesario que sea yo? – les preguntó. – ¿No puede hacerlo alguien más? Capitana, por favor ayúdeme.

Airi miró a la capitana del equipo. Su nombre era Yuuri Kanzuki, de pelo negro amarrado en una coleta alta, estaba en sexto grado y era la mayor en edad de todas las jugadoras allí. Debido a que la entrenadora Murasaki se encontraba ausente por motivos de fuerza mayor, a ella le correspondía decidir cómo quedarían las posiciones en el equipo.

\- Airi, siento mucho hacerte esto, pero es que realmente no tenemos a nadie más. – le dijo. – Las demás aspirantes abandonaron y no tenemos suplentes. Si nos falta solo una no podremos jugar, especialmente en la posición de portera. Te necesitamos.

Airi quiso protestar, pero al mirar el rostro de la capitana se dio cuenta que no lo estaba diciendo por capricho o porque quisiera perjudicarla. A ella le gustaba el fútbol, pero no le apetecía ser la que tuviese que defender el arco. Estar allí, parada bajo los tres postes mientras las demás iban a anotar los goles... ella quería ser goleadora, no guardameta.

Pero había esperado mucho tiempo para jugar en un equipo de verdad, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Si se iba no podría jugar, y además no les haría ningún bien las demás. ¿Valía la pena ser tan egoísta?

Resignada, suspiró y finalmente asintió. – Está bien, me quedo. Es por el bien del equipo, ¿verdad?

\- ¡YUPIIIIIIII! – corearon las otras, saltando de alegría. – ¡Tenemos equipo, tenemos equipo!

\- ¡Muy bien, de acuerdo, todas a callar! – declaró Kanzuki, soplando un par de veces el silbato para que se detuviera el revuelo. – El entrenamiento inicia mañana, las quiero a todas aquí a las 4:00 pm sin excepción. Si todo sale bien, en dos semanas tendremos nuestro primer partido de práctica.

Todas de nuevo empezaron a vitorear y a saltar de alegría, emocionadas por el prospecto de jugar su primer partido de verdad. Todas a excepción de Airi, que solamente se les unió por inercia y para no apagarles los ánimos.

Siempre creyó que se sentiría feliz de jugar su primer partido. Pero ahora, en vez de emoción, por dentro se sentía algo insegura de en qué se estaba metiendo. Ya estaba en el equipo, pero no para hacer exactamente lo que se había imaginado cuando decidió enrolarse.

* * *

_**Dos semanas después…**_

Las prácticas resultaron bastante desastrosas, o así las veía Airi. Tal como se lo esperaba, jugar en la posición de guardameta no se parecía en nada a lo que ella quería hacer en el equipo de fútbol. Comprensible; a esa edad casi todos querían ser la estrella goleadora que marcaba los tantos para darle la victoria a su equipo. Nadie quería ser el portero, y ahora estaba experimentando en carne propia el porqué.

Para empezar, era muy distinto estar del otro lado. En vez de patear el balón, los demás patearían el balón hacia ti. El hecho de poder usar las manos era una ventaja, y su estatura también ayudaba, pero cuando el esférico volaba hacia ella, a veces los nervios le ganaban y se quedaba paralizada.

La verdad, Airi le tenía un poco de miedo al balón. A veces por reflejo se tapaba la cara si parecía que iba a darle, y fallaba en atrapar tiros que debían haber sido relativamente sencillos, ya fuera porque el balón pasara de largo, o rebotaba en ella sin que pudiese retenerlo, quedando abierto para un remate.

Como contrapeso, en las ocasiones que lograba controlar sus nervios, conseguía hacer atajadas bastante impresionantes, especialmente de tiros de larga distancia. La capitana Kanzuki dijo que eso era prueba de que ella tenía potencial de ser una gran portera, y que solo necesitaba tener más confianza en sí misma. Airi no sabía si solo lo decía por ser amable o porque realmente creyera en ella, pero tenía la impresión de que ese era el único motivo (junto con la falta de suplentes) por el cual no la habían sacado del equipo.

Finalmente llegó el día del partido de práctica. Jugarían contra la primaria Matsuoka, y Kanzuki aseguró que no debían estar nerviosas. Tenían confianza en que podían ganar, y las animó diciéndoles que "No vamos a permitir que solo los chicos se luzcan en el campo". Eso pareció surtir efecto, subiéndoles a todas el espíritu para dar lo mejor en el terreno.

Para sorpresa de Airi, una vez que salió al campo y sonó el silbatazo inicial, no se sintió tan asustada como creyó que estaría. De hecho, la primera mitad fue bastante tranquila, ya que su equipo se la pasó actuando mayormente a la ofensiva tratando de buscar un gol, por lo que el equipo de Matsuoka tuvo pocas oportunidades de tirar a su arco. Ayudaba mucho que las defensas le apoyaban cerrándoles los ángulos de tiro y facilitándole las cosas. Casi resultó aburrido, si se permitía decirlo, especialmente cuando Kanzuki logró anotar durante un tiro de esquina casi al final.

Pero la situación dio un vuelco después del medio tiempo. Matsuoka cambió su formación y comenzaron a apostar más por el contraataque, tirando a gol más y más a menudo. Durante años creyó que los porteros no veían mucha acción al no moverse de su área, pero al avanzar el segundo tiempo, se sentía como si estuviese corriendo una maratón, cada vez con menos oportunidades de respirar.

Y para su horror, los disparos de las delanteras de Matsuoka cada vez se acercaban más y más a entrar en su portería. Si seguían presionando de esa manera…

\- ¡Concéntrense, chicas! – les animó Kanzuki. – ¡Tenemos un gol de ventaja, hay que protegerlo!

Ese grito la sacó de sus pensamientos. Las defensoras comenzaban a formar una línea alrededor del área de meta para frenar el ataque inminente. Quedaban menos de ocho minutos en el reloj más el descuento, si podían resistir hasta entonces…

\- ¡De aquí no van a pasar!

La que gritó fue Satomi Anzaki, que actuaba como defensa central. Inmediatamente corrió a marcar a la que llevaba el balón. Las demás hicieron lo propio tratando de cubrir a las otras por si se le ocurría mandar un pase. Airi se mantuvo al pendiente mirando a ambos lados.

\- "¿Por dónde atacarán? ¿Por la derecha o por la izquierda?"

Pronto tuvo la respuesta: no fue por ninguno de los dos. La delantera contraria hizo una finta para desmarcarse de Satomi y avanzó por el centro. Las demás defensas se dieron cuenta y trataron de interceptarla, pero ya había pasado la línea del área grande. Se posicionó frente al arco y se perfiló para disparar de zurda.

\- ¡TOMA!

A puro instinto Airi saltó hacia su costado izquierdo, alargando sus manos enguantadas para alcanzar el balón. El disparo fue muy potente, pero por un milagro consiguió pararlo, quedando tendida en el suelo aferrándose al esférico con toda su fuerza antes de volver a ponerse de pie.

\- ¡Corran, deprisa! ¡Aprovechemos para contraatacar! – les gritó mientras pateaba el balón lo más lejos posible para alejar el peligro.

Las demás respondieron de inmediato y echaron a correr hacia el campo contrario. Si podían aumentar la ventaja que tenían ella podría estar más tranquila.

Con todo, y a pesar de la presión que tenía encima jugando como portera, Airi tuvo que admitir que los nervios se le habían aplacado un poco. A medida que avanzaba el partido, poco a poco la emoción se le fue contagiando, y se sentía muy feliz de estar jugando un partido de verdad aunque fuese solo de práctica.

\- "Pero será mucho mejor si ganamos." – se dijo. – "Mejor dicho, CUANDO ganemos."

Del otro lado, alcanzó a ver que el contraataque terminó en un disparo de Kanzuki, pero el balón salió desviado por la raya final. Por un momento, se hizo la esperanza de que el tiro de esquina resultara en otro gol para ellas. Todo el equipo estaba en posición para rematar, y el reloj anunciaba que solo quedaban cinco minutos. Si podían anotar de nuevo…

… o eso creyó, hasta que cobraron el tiro de esquina. Sorpresivamente, la arquera contraria atrapó el balón saltando y de inmediato todo el equipo de Matsuoka se lanzó para un contraataque.

\- ¡Deténganlos, que no escapen! – oyó gritar a Kanzuki.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, las delanteras de Matsuoka tenían el camino libre y echaron a correr haciendo una pared una con la otra. Evidentemente estaban tratando de despistarla para que no se anticipara quién de las dos iba a tirar.

\- "¿Qué hago? ¿Espero a que se acerquen, o salgo?"

No, salir era demasiado arriesgado. Si se lanzaba por una de ellas, la otra tendría el camino despejado, y sus compañeras de equipo no llegarían a tiempo. Tenía que quedarse donde estaba y resguardar su arco. Se mantuvo entonces firme donde estaba y alistó las manos, dando pasos de lado a lado para estar lo más cerca posible del balón.

Finalmente, la delantera que venía por el lado derecho fue la que decidió tirar, justo al borde del área grande. El disparo se abrió hacia el lado contrario y en vista de que no iba a poder pararlo, se dispuso a rechazarlo.

El balón rebotó en su puño y salió despedido hacia el aire, directo hacia la otra delantera. Sin amilanarse se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo para no dejar su portería vacía. Las demás ya venían para acudir en su ayuda, pero todavía se encontraba sola, y el balón seguía en juego. Ya estaba a punto de patear, esta vez lo atraparía…

\- ¡Fujii! – gritó la delantera.

Para su horror, en vez de patear le mandó otra vez el balón a su compañera. Todo el lado derecho de la portería se había convertido en un enorme blanco, y estaba totalmente abierto.

\- ¡NOOOOO!

Para cuando se dio cuenta del engaño ya era demasiado tarde: la jugadora de Matsuoka ya se perfilaba para disparar. No podía dejar que anotaran de ninguna manera. Tenía que atraparlo, tenía que hacerlo a como diera lugar. Con un subidón de adrenalina, se encogió sobre sus pies y saltó alargando los brazos para atrapar el esférico apenas lo vio volar…

… y de pronto, su cabeza se dio con fuerza contra algo metálico, y todo se le puso rojo y negro. Por un par de segundos no supo de sí misma, solo había oscuridad y un fuerte dolor de cabeza que la dejó desorientada. Alcanzó a oír el silbatazo del árbitro validando el gol, lo que le indicó que había fallado en su cometido.

\- Ayyyy… – se quejó agarrándose de la frente.

Oyó la voz de la capitana Kanzuki, y de todas las demás. En medio de su desorientación alcanzó a reconocer algunas voces individualmente de manera vaga, La cabeza le seguía retumbando, y cuando finalmente se dignó a abrir los ojos para mirarse la palma del guante, vio que este estaba manchado de rojo.

\- Airi-chan, ¿estás…? – preguntó Shoko Furukawa, una de sus delanteras. – Auch, eso se ve horrible.

\- Airi, ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó la capitana, sujetándola de los hombros para ayudarla a incorporarse.

\- ¿Nos… nos anotaron…? – preguntó Airi. Por alguna razón eso era lo único en lo que pensaba en ese momento.

Kanzuki desvió la mirada hacia su arco. Airi hizo lo propio y vio que, en efecto, el balón había cruzado la raya. De todas maneras ya lo sabía en el momento en que el árbitro dio el silbatazo, pero verlo resultó mucho peor.

\- Oye, tranquila. – le dijo la capitana. – ¿Te duele mucho? Mejor que te retires, hay que tratarte eso.

\- Pero… el partido, yo soy la… ayyy… – Airi quiso protestar, pero el dolor punzándole en la cabeza le obligó a callarse.

\- Eres la portera, pero la capitana soy yo. – enfatizó Kanzuki. – No te preocupes, vamos a cubrirte. ¿Alguna voluntaria?

Silencio de muerte. Airi levantó la mirada, y pudo ver que ninguna de las demás quería un paso al frente ni ofrecerse para ocupar la posición. Después de lo que acababa de pasar, difícilmente podría culparlas.

\- Está bien, ya entendí. – dijo Kanzuki resignada. – Árbitro, yo voy a sustituirla, no puede seguir jugando después de un golpe como ese.

A regañadientes, se quitó el jersey de portera y los guantes, entregándoselos a su capitana. Otras dos de sus compañeras la acompañaron hacia la banca, ayudándola a sentarse hasta que la entrenadora y su asistente cogían el botiquín para aplicarle primeros auxilios.

\- ¡Au, au, au! ¡Eso arde! – se quedó mientras le aplicaban la gasa con alcohol.

\- Quédate quieta, o te va a arder más. – declaró Murasaki. – Con eso debería bastar, pero después del partido mejor te llevamos al hospital. Solo para estar seguras de que no te rompiste nada.

Airi asintió, y todavía sujetándose la frente, se resignó a quedarse observando el resto del partido. Las jugadoras de Matsuoka, envalentonadas por el empate, se lanzaron a atacar de nuevo apenas dieron el saque, robándoles el balón y lanzándose para anotar otro gol.

\- ¡Retrocedan, cierren la formación! – gritó la entrenadora. – ¡No las dejen anotar!

Kanzuki trató de dirigirlas lo mejor que pudo, y las jugadoras de Shutetsu hicieron su mejor esfuerzo por romper el marcador empatado. No obstante, el estar con una jugadora menos, aunado al cambio de posición de su capitana afectó enormemente el rendimiento ofensivo del equipo, y sus oponentes se aprovecharon de esto, presionando y presionando con cada ataque.

Airi no sentía que pudiera soportar lo que quedaba del encuentro. Sus compañeras pelearon valientemente, pero ya estaba muy claro que sus posibilidades de ganar se habían ido al traste.

Y la culpa había sido solo suya. Qué forma de acabar su primer partido.

* * *

_**Unos días después…**_

A pesar del golpe, después de ir al hospital a hacerse los exámenes pertinentes le dieron buenas noticias. La herida resultó que se veía mucho peor de lo que realmente era, y fuera de tener que llevar las vendas en la frente por unos cuantos días, no le dejaría secuelas o cicatrices. Así que para el alivio de todas sus compañeras de equipo, pudo volver rápidamente a los entrenamientos.

Tuvo que admitir que tenía un poco de miedo de regresar; a pesar de que ninguna de sus compañeras de equipo ni la entrenadora Murasaki la atormentaron con lo sucedido, y hasta le aseguraban que ninguna de ellas la culpaba por haber fallado en atrapar ese disparo, ella no se sentía convencida. Aunque fuese solo un partido de práctica, y no hubiesen perdido… no podía evitar pensar que tampoco habían ganado.

\- "Si hubiéramos perdido tal vez no estarían tan comprensivas." – pensaba, distrayéndose mirando al cielo en vez de al campo como debería hacerlo.

Tampoco era para tanto: varias de las jugadoras eran amigas suyas, a quienes conocía desde hacía años y no creía que la fuesen a abandonar solamente por un partido de fútbol que no lograron ganar.

Por estar tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, no se percató cuando la capitana recibió un pase y pateó desde fuera del área para sortear a las defensoras. Normalmente un disparo como ese no sería problema para ella, pero en esa ocasión, ni siquiera se movió y el balón le pasó de largo incrustándose en la red. Solo cuando sonaron el silbato varias veces salió de su ensimismamiento.

\- ¡Tiempo fuera, tiempo fuera! – exclamó Murasaki. – Tsukishiro, ¿qué pasa? ¿Tienes la mente en el juego o no?

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, disculpe, entrenadora! – dijo rápidamente. – Solo estaba…

\- Si te sientes indispuesta puedes descansar unos días más. No tienes por qué presionarte tanto.

\- No, no, le aseguro que estoy bien, de verdad. – dijo ella, aunque sin sonar muy convencida.

La entrenadora pareció no tragarse su excusa, pero igualmente miró el reloj y declaró que era hora del descanso. Todas fueron a sentarse y a tomarse algo de agua helada antes de continuar con el entrenamiento.

Mientras Airi se sentaba sola y bebía distraídamente de su botella, al cabo de unos minutos alguien se le acercó. Como estaba cabizbaja, no vio quién era más que por la sombra que le tapaba el sol y los pies que calzaban botines de color negro y rojo. Al levantar la mirada, se encontró con el familiar rostro de su capitana, que tenía los brazos en jarras y una expresión entre inquisitiva y preocupada.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

\- Claro. – dijo Airi, tratando de sonreír. Kanzuki evidentemente no se lo tragó y se sentó junto a ella.

\- No mientas. Déjame adivinar, ¿todavía estás atormentándote con eso?

Airi no respondió, simplemente le desvió la mirada y se mantuvo algo cabizbaja. No volvió a levantarla hasta que sintió la mano de Kanzuki en su hombro.

\- Oye, ninguna de nosotras te culpa por permitir ese gol. – le aseguró. – Además, solo era un partido de práctica.

\- Lo sé, pero… si no hubiera sido por mí tal vez hasta habríamos ganado. – dijo ella. – Yo de verdad quería ganar. Era mi primer partido con un equipo real.

\- Y sé cómo te sientes. – dijo Kanzuki. – También estuve en tu lugar, ¿sabes? Quería salir y darlo todo en mi primer partido, y ganar igual que tú. Considerando todo, lo hiciste mucho mejor que yo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice? – preguntó Airi con curiosidad, y Kanzuki se rio.

\- Al menos resististe hasta casi el final de la segunda mitad. Yo intenté patear el balón al mismo tiempo que una jugadora más grande y más fuerte que yo. Me disloqué el tobillo y tuvieron que sacarme antes del descanso.

Airi no estaba segura si su situación había sido mejor que la de Kanzuki, pero aun así pudo apreciar que intentara animarla. Sabía que tenía buena intención, y por eso ella no tenía el corazón de decirle que estaba teniendo el efecto opuesto. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que preferiría que estuvieran enojadas con ella en vez de eso.

\- ¡De acuerdo, equipo, terminó el descanso! – exclamó Murasaki, sonando el silbato.

De inmediato, todas las jugadoras volvieron al campo de juego, organizándose para seguir con la práctica. Esta vez, la entrenadora y la capitana ordenaron agruparse en el área penal para practicar tiros libres directos e indirectos. Tal vez así podría liberarse un poco; con esos normalmente no tenía tantos problemas.

Empezaron con un tiro directo con barrera, Airi se ajustó los guantes, lista para atajarlo. La capitana Kanzuki sería la que tiraría.

\- ¡Ahí va! – exclamó lista para disparar.

No había problemas. En cuanto el balón volara, todo lo que tenía que hacer era saltar y estirar las manos hacia donde se dirigiera. Ya lo había hecho muchas veces, podía hacerlo de nuevo…

\- "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué mis piernas no se mueven?"

Kanzuki disparó al arco, el balón pasó volando por encima de la barrera dando en el travesaño, y Airi ni siquiera se movió. Se quedó estática, con las manos estiradas y la mirada en blanco, tardándose un poco en notar que todas la estaban mirando.

\- ¿Airi-chan?

\- D-disculpen. – les dijo. – No sé qué me pasó.

No, en realidad sí lo sabía. Cuando la capitana Kanzuki volvió a disparar, esta vez sí se forzó a moverse. A pesar de ser un buen tiro, ella podía atraparlo sin ningún problema.

Hasta que vio por la esquina del ojo el poste de la portería, y se detuvo abruptamente. Las memorias del partido de práctica regresaron al instante, junto con el dolor fantasma en su frente por el golpe que se dio intentando atrapar aquel tiro. El balón le pasó de largo y esta vez fue gol.

Al levantarse de nuevo miró el balón junto a la red de la portería, y luego sus propias manos. Apretando un puño enguantado golpeó el césped de frustración. ¿Cómo pudo fallar en atrapar un tiro tan fácil?

\- ¡Tiempo fuera! – ordenó de nuevo Murasaki. – Tsukishiro, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

\- Ese tiro no era tan difícil. – dijo Kanzuki. – Cielos, si hasta te he visto atrapar más fuertes.

\- Yo… ¡ah, cielos! – exclamó frustrada, agarrando el balón y pateándolo lo más lejos que pudo.

¿A quién quería engañar? Ella no quería estar allí. Ella no quería ser portera, quería jugar de goleadora, marcar los tantos, no atrapar balones ni golpearse en la cara contra el poste. Esto no era lo que ella quería hacer. Menos si había demostrado que no tenía la habilidad ni la voluntad para ello.

\- Airi… ¿te sientes bien?

\- ¡No, no me siento bien! – agregó finalmente, estallando de rabia. – ¡No sirvo para esto!

\- No digas eso. – dijo la capitana. – Solo tienes que…

\- ¡Ya no aguanto más! – exclamó Airi ya casi al borde de las lágrimas. – ¡Dejen de ser amables conmigo, sean honestas y díganme la verdad! ¡Soy una pésima portera y un lastre para el equipo!

\- Eso no es cierto.

\- ¿No? ¡De no ser por mi error en ese partido de práctica habríamos ganado en vez de empatar! ¡No nos habríamos quedado con una jugadora menos! ¡Y mírenme ahora, ni siquiera pudo atrapar un tiro sencillo como antes!

Todas sus compañeras y la entrenadora se quedaron estupefactas. Casi todas la conocían y sabían que podía ser bastante emocional a veces, pero evidentemente no se imaginaron que iba a estallar de ese modo. Pero en aquel momento no le importaba lo que pensaban de ella, solo quería dejar salir todo lo que llevaba por dentro.

No pudo más y estallando bruscamente en sollozos salió corriendo hacia la banca, cogió su bolsa deportiva y abandonó el campo a toda prisa. A pesar de que la llamaron y que la práctica todavía no había terminado, no les prestó atención. Lo único que quería era salir huyendo de ahí, lejos de esa cancha, del equipo, y de todo.

Necesitaba estar sola con su frustración.

…

No supo por cuanto estuvo corriendo, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya había salido de la cuadra de la escuela, y estaba muy lejos para regresar. Sin más que hacer, lo único que le quedaba era regresar a su casa.

\- "No debí hacer eso, pero…"

Se avergonzaba mucho de haber hecho ese berrinche, pero ya no podía aguantar más. Quería pertenecer a un equipo de fútbol, quería jugar, pero no de esa manera. Si se iba a quedar paralizada cada vez que le disparaban un balón, si no era capaz de ser útil y hacer su parte para ayudar al equipo, si solo iba a ser un lastre para sus compañeras, no tenía sentido seguir allí.

\- "Creo que tal vez debería renunciar."

Sonaba realmente egoísta, y tal vez de cierta manera estaba arruinándolo todo para las demás. Pero visto desde otra perspectiva, tampoco quería que sus compañeras resultaran humilladas por culpa de sus errores. Si no podía ser un pilar para el equipo, no merecía estar allí.

\- "Será mejor intentarlo el próximo año." – pensó. – "Con suerte, quizás haya alguien más que quiera hacer de portera en mi lugar."

Eso estaría bien. Así podría retomar su meta original de ser goleadora. Después de todo, eso era lo que siempre había querido hacer.

\- Auch. – dijo de pronto al chocarse con alguien, por estar enfocada en sus pensamientos. – Perdón, estaba distraída.

\- Más de lo usual, por lo que veo.

Airi se quedó congelada momentáneamente, pues reconoció la voz con solo oírla. Y con toda certeza, al voltear pudo darse cuenta que era justo quien ella imaginaba.

Pelo negro ligeramente encrespado, ojos del mismo color y una sonrisa llena de confianza en el rostro. Llevaba una camiseta blanca con mangas rojas, una gorra de este mismo color con el logo de Adidas, pantalones y botines de fútbol negros. En una mano llevaba también un balón y con la otra una bolsa deportiva, con un par de guantes de portero colgándole del cinturón.

\- Genzo-kun, hola. – lo saludó ella. – ¿También terminaste las prácticas por hoy?

\- Las regulares. – replicó él. – Aun tengo que hacer las especiales con el señor Mikami.

Él era Genzo Wakabayashi, compañero de clases de Airi, y capitán del equipo masculino de Shutetsu. Un prodigioso portero cuya habilidad aun a su corta edad ya estaba despertando el interés de los entrenadores profesionales, y se rumoraba que en el futuro podría llegar a jugar para la selección de Japón. Fuera de ocasionalmente patearle el balón para que lo atrapara, Airi solo lo había visto jugar una vez en un partido real, pero sus paradones fueron increíbles.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? Tienes los ojos rojos. – le preguntó.

\- Descuida. – mintió ella, tratando de disimularlo. – No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

\- No me mientas. – dijo él. – ¿Sigues mal por lo del partido de práctica? Ese golpe debió ser muy feo.

¿Tenía que mencionarlo, estaba siendo tan obvia? De nuevo, él había ido a verla cuando se enteró que la habían llevado al hospital aunque no estuvo internada. Se había preocupado de que hubiera sufrido una lesión grave, y eso ella lo apreciaba.

\- Sí, en parte es eso. – aceptó ella. – Aunque también es otra cosa. Las prácticas de hoy fueron un desastre. O más bien, yo lo fui.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó él interesado.

\- No soy capaz de atrapar el balón. – suspiró ella. – Y de todas maneras, ¿quién quiere ser portera? Yo quería jugar en el campo, no sirvo para esto.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

\- Si me hubieras visto, seguro estarías de acuerdo. Ni siquiera un portero novato se golpea de frente con el poste en su primer partido, ¿o sí? – Airi suspiró de nuevo. – Ya estuvo, mañana mismo le diré a la entrenadora Murasaki que renuncio.

\- ¿Un solo partido, y ya te estás dando por vencida? – dijo Genzo. – Vamos, eres mejor que eso.

\- Oye, no todos somos genios en la portería como alguien que yo conozco.

Airi alcanzó a ver que Genzo levantaba ligeramente las cejas ante el comentario. No había que ser super inteligente para saber a quién se refería. Pero él no pareció sentirse halagado por ello. Más bien, hasta parecía ofendido.

\- ¿Crees que fue fácil llegar hasta dónde estoy? ¿Crees que no he estado matándome día tras día, entrenando para pulir mis habilidades y ser el portero que soy ahora? Esto no es tan sencillo como crees.

\- ¿Y quién dijo que era sencillo? Ya sé que no lo es, muchas gracias. – dijo ella. – Pero tú no tienes ese problema, ¿verdad? Siempre estás en tu elemento.

\- No siempre fue así, ¿sabes? Mira, salir huyendo de tus problemas no resolverá nada. Y si te tocó jugar como portera, ¿no puedes al menos intentar sacarle el mayor partido? ¿De disfrutarlo y convertirlo en tu forma de contribuir al equipo?

\- ¿Y cómo propones que haga eso? – dijo la chica con los brazos en jarras.

En respuesta, Genzo verificó que no viniera ninguna persona ni ningún auto a ambos lados de la calle. Arrojó el balón al aire, y al caer este de vuelta justo antes de tocar el suelo, lo pateó hacia una pared cercana con toda su fuerza. Al golpear rebotó en un arco y fue a caer directo a sus manos otra vez.

\- ¿Por qué no entrenamos un poco juntos tú y yo? Podría darte uno o dos consejos para que mejores tu desempeño. Será como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no?

Esta vez fue Airi la que arqueó la ceja. Los dos llevaban tiempo de ser buenos amigos gracias a su interés común en el fútbol, y de hecho ella era la única chica en el vecindario lo bastante valiente para desafiarlo a tratar de meterle un gol, aunque nunca lo consiguió cuando él se esforzaba en serio. A diferencia de ella, él siempre había aspirado a jugar en esa posición, sin que nadie más se la impusiera.

Esos días eran divertidos, aunque después con sus estudios y cuando él consiguió un entrenador particular ya no tenían mucho tiempo para eso. A veces hasta lo echaba de menos.

\- ¿Por qué el interés? – preguntó Airi.

Genzo se rio, pero le dijo despreocupadamente: – No sé, tal vez sea porque soporto verte así. Siempre fuiste una chica muy alegre, incluso cuando intentabas anotarme gol y fallabas.

\- ¡Logré anotarte dos! – se defendió ella. – ¡Tres contando aquel cuando te resbalaste!

\- No me vas a dejar superarlo, ¿verdad? – dijo él con algo de irritación por el recordatorio. – Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿quieres que entrenemos juntos o no?

Airi se encogió de hombros, y miró hacia un lado mientras se rascaba el brazo, pensando profundamente. Visto por un lado, entrenar con alguien mejor que tú era una manera casi segura de mejorar. Por otro lado… ella a veces pasaba por su casa y lo veía cuando practicaba con su entrenador particular, el señor Mikami. Era un instructor bastante duro, aunque Genzo lograba aguantar todo lo que lanzaban.

¿Sería él igual de estricto? No pudo evitar sentir un poco de miedo ante el pensamiento.

\- ¿Podrías al menos no ser demasiado rudo conmigo? – preguntó ella disimuladamente.

\- Puedo intentarlo, pero no prometo nada. – sonrió él. – ¿Eso significa que sí?

\- ¿Y qué hay de tu entrenador particular? ¿No se molestará?

\- Mientras no descuide mi propio entrenamiento, no creo que tenga problemas con que te ayude. – replicó él despreocupadamente. – Veamos, tus prácticas con el equipo son los martes, jueves y sábados, ¿no? Podríamos vernos en mi casa miércoles y viernes después de clase. Hay suficiente espacio para entrenar.

Airi miró fijamente al chico. Parecía muy empeñado en ayudarla, aunque ella no entendía por qué se molestaba. ¿Qué ganaría él con eso? De nuevo, tenía mucho rato sin ir a visitarlo, así que sería una buena excusa para pasar un rato juntos como amigos, por los viejos tiempos.

Resignada, finalmente accedió, esperando no arrepentirse de su decisión.

* * *

_**Unos días después…**_

Encontrarse con Genzo le ayudó a Airi a apagar ese impulso de querer abandonar el equipo. La siguiente vez que tocaron las prácticas lo primero que hizo fue disculparse con la entrenadora Murasaki y sus compañeras por aquel arrebato, prometiendo que no volvería a suceder. A partir de allí, las prácticas se hicieron más ligeras, aunque ella tenía la extraña sensación de que la entrenadora y la capitana intencionalmente bajaron la intensidad para no incomodarla demasiado.

Como lo prometieron, quedaron de verse en la casa Wakabayashi el miércoles después de clase. Una de las ventajas era que vivir en la casa más grande y elegante de toda la zona siempre la hacía más fácil de encontrar. No había forma de perderse en el camino.

Para cuando llegó, vio que su amigo de la infancia estaba en la portería que tenía para practicar, atajando una lluvia de balones que un par de sujetos con pinta de estudiantes de preparatoria le pateaban uno tras otro. Detrás de estos, un hombre mayor de unos cuarenta y tantos encima con gafas oscuras supervisaba el entrenamiento, ese era el señor Mikami, que en su juventud jugó para la selección japonesa.

Sorprendentemente, el joven portero no dejaba pasar ni uno, y de nuevo Airi sintió por dentro esa mezcla de envidia y admiración. Genzo de verdad estaba en su elemento jugando en esa posición, y no solo eso, se veía que realmente lo disfrutaba.

Cada parada que hacía simplemente lo motivaba más para la siguiente, y no parecía sudar ni una gota. A ella le encantaría tener esa clase de energía.

\- ¡Arf! ¡Arf, arf, arf!

\- ¿Eh? – Los ladridos la sacaron de su ensimismamiento, y vio como un Shiba blanco venía corriendo hacia ella. No se preocupó, desde luego, era un buen perro guardián, pero amigable con los conocidos. – Jaja, hola, John, gusto de verte también.

Los ladridos también alertaron a Genzo y a los otros de su llegada. El portero pidió tiempo fuera para ir a recibirla, junto con su entrenador, mientras ella acariciaba cariñosamente al perro.

\- Vaya, viniste más temprano de lo que creí. – dijo Genzo.

\- Creo que ya no podía esperar. – dijo ella, luego volteó a ver al señor Mikami. – Espero no haber llegado en un mal momento.

\- Descuida, ya estábamos por terminar de todas maneras. – dijo este con una voz seria. – Estaré cerca si me necesitas, Genzo. ¡Ustedes dos, recojan el equipo y vámonos!

Mientras el señor Mikami se iba junto con los dos ayudantes de entrenamiento, recogiendo los balones esparcidos por todo el campo, Airi se dirigió hacia la portería junto con Genzo, mientras este se llevaba a John de vuelta a su lugar para que no fuese a estorbar en el entrenamiento. Airi, viniendo de una familia acomodada pero modesta, todavía tenía dificultades en acostumbrarse a la casa de Genzo, cuyo terreno era más grande que la mitad de su vecindario.

\- Bien, ponte tus guantes, porque vamos a empezar de una vez. – dijo Genzo, ajustándose su gorra. El señor Mikami y sus ayudantes les dejaron solamente un par de balones para que pudieran entrenar por su cuenta.

Airi sacó sus guantes y botines de su bolsa deportiva y se los colocó de inmediato. Parecía que sería muy sencillo todo; ella estaría parada en la portería y él se ocuparía de patear el balón para que ella lo atrapara. Ajustándose los guantes, se puso en posición, con muchas ganas de comenzar.

\- Estoy lista. – le dijo.

Excepto que Genzo le dirigió una mirada de reprobación, y de pronto apuntó con el dedo hacia los pies de ella.

\- Airi, ¿ya viste donde estás parada?

\- ¿Qué importa? Empecemos de una vez.

\- Ya creo que estamos empezando mal. – dijo Genzo. – No puedes pararte encima de la raya de meta.

Airi miró abajo, y efectivamente, se dio cuenta que sus pies estaban en toda la raya, pero ella no veía qué habría de malo con eso. Ahí era donde se paraban todos los porteros igualmente, ¿o no? Genzo, sin embargo, movió la cabeza negativamente, y se le acercó con una mirada muy severa.

\- Sabes, si tienes por costumbre hacer eso, no me extraña que te hayas golpeado contra el poste en tu primer partido. – le dijo. – Ese es el PEOR lugar donde puede pararse un portero. Un paso al frente, vamos.

\- Está bien, está bien. – Aun sin entender del todo, le hizo caso y se puso un paso más adelante. Ya con eso finalmente, alistó otra vez sus manos enguantadas. – ¡Vamos, dame tu mejor tiro!

Genzo colocó el balón al borde del área grande. Airi alcanzó a ver por un momento que sonreía brevemente, antes de retroceder unos pocos pasos para tomar impulso y patear. Sería pan comido…

… y un segundo después el balón pasó zumbándole por un lado de la cabeza, sacudiéndole el pelo. La chica se quedó estática, con los ojos abiertos como platos, tomándose no menos de cinco segundos para procesar lo que acababa de suceder, incluyendo la velocidad y fuerza del disparo, y otros tres más para atreverse a mirar atrás el balón en la red.

Luego miró a su amigo de la infancia, que estaba de pie desde el lugar donde había pateado, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Ahí finalmente el cuerpo y el cerebro le echaron a andar y pudo reaccionar.

\- ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué intentabas con eso, volarme la cabeza?!

\- ¿No fuiste tú la que dijo "dame tu mejor tiro"? – replicó él.

Airi quiso protestar, pero tuvo que apretar los dientes al no poder refutar eso. No podía irritarse por algo que ella misma se había buscado. Al cabo de unos segundos, Genzo se acomodó la gorra y se le acercó con una expresión muy seria.

\- Pero es bueno; con ese tiro acabo de comprobar algo. Le tienes miedo al balón, ¿no es así? ¿Tienes miedo de que lo pateen hacia ti?

De nuevo se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Genzo acababa de dar en el clavo, ¿pero cómo se había dado cuenta con solo patearle un disparo? ¿Acaso era tan obvia?

\- Ahora veo que estás cometiendo dos errores de novata que afectan tu desempeño. – Alzó el dedo índice. – El primero, pararte directamente sobre la línea de meta. Siempre tienes que guardar algo de distancia con ella para evitar accidentes como el de tu primer partido, aunque eso aumente un poco el riesgo de que te anoten un gol.

»Y el segundo – agregó alzando el dedo del medio – es que estás asumiendo que el balón siempre saldrá disparado hacia ti, y por eso le tienes miedo. Pero piensa: el portero es una defensa, un obstáculo a sortear para anotar un gol, así que es absurdo que disparen directo hacia ti. Tiene más sentido que disparen a cualquier otra parte EXCEPTO a donde te encuentras tú.

La castaña de nuevo se quedó sin argumento para replicar. Todo lo que Genzo decía era tan obvio… y aun así ella lo pasó olímpicamente por alto. Primero, tenía sentido estar uno o dos pasos por delante de la portería para evitar golpearse con el poste. Y segundo, el objetivo de los disparos, no era ella sino la portería a sus espaldas.

\- Primero tendremos que trabajar en eso. – anunció Genzo cogiendo otro balón para disparar. – Esta vez sí seré un poco más suave, pero iré subiendo poco a poco. ¿Estás lista?

\- Está bien. – dijo ella.

Genzo volvió a retroceder unos pasos antes de disparar. Como lo prometió, el disparo fue más suave, aunque aun así tuvo una notable fuerza y precisión. Esta vez no apuntó hacia ella, sino a una de las esquinas superiores, y aunque Airi saltó no pudo atraparlo. Él esperó a que se pusiera de pie y ella recogiera los dos balones para pasárselos y que los volviera a patear.

Consiguió repeler el tercero, pero no le dio tiempo para el cuarto que vino casi de inmediato, ya que Genzo pateó el otro balón hacia el lado contrario antes de que ella pudiera pararse.

\- ¡Hey! ¡No es justo, lo tiraste demasiado rápido! – protestó ella, volviendo a pasarle los dos balones.

\- Tienes que permanecer alerta. Así aprendí yo, vamos. – dijo él, reanudando sus patadas.

Como lo prometió, comparado al primer disparo los siguientes fueron más suaves, pero no por eso fueron fáciles de atrapar. Para ser portero Genzo era capaz de tirar con gran fuerza y precisión, lo que le hizo preguntarse a Airi por qué no habría elegido ser goleador. Con una patada como esa bien podría haber llegado a serlo, y bastante bueno.

* * *

_**Al pasar de los días…**_

Entre las prácticas con el equipo, y las particulares en casa de Genzo, Airi no tuvo prácticamente ningún día de descanso, excepto los domingos. Por extraño que pareciera, las del equipo se sentían más ligeras, a comparación de entrenar bajo la tutela de su amigo de la infancia, que a veces tenía la sensación de que era como un sargento de instrucción militar.

Por supuesto, nunca le pedía más de lo que podía y tampoco nada que él mismo no estuviera dispuesto a hacer. Cumpliendo su promesa, no se limitaba a entrenarla, sino que entrenaba CON ella para no descuidarse a sí mismo, y a veces cambiaban de lugares, con ella siendo la que pateaba los tiros para que él los atrapara. Eso lo hacía más llevadero, y al mismo tiempo sentía un poco de envidia que él fuese capaz de soportarlo sin tantas dificultades como ella.

Pese a todo, la constante era que siempre al final del día terminaba totalmente rendida, como si quisiera exprimirle hasta la última gota de sudor. Pero como decía el refrán, "si no duele, no sirve".

\- ¡Ay Dios! – dijo mientras se desplomaba apoyada en el poste de la portería, luego de una particularmente larga y agotadora sesión.

\- Ten. – dijo él, pasándole una botella de agua. La chica la destapó y empezó a beber. Menos mal que tenía pajilla ya que apenas sí se sentía con fuerzas para levantar la mano por encima de la cabeza. – Lo hiciste bien hoy. Mejoraste del 30 al 45% en tres días, ese es un buen progreso.

\- No sabía que llevaras la cuenta. – bromeó ella. – No es mucho si todavía no atrapo el balón más de la mitad de las veces.

\- No falta mucho para eso. – dijo él con una gran sonrisa.

Su desempeño había mejorado bastante. Cuando comenzaron a entrenar, una vez que Genzo empezaba a patear los tiros en serio, ella no conseguía atrapar más de la cuarta parte de ellos, si tenía algo de suerte. A veces incluso la despistaba pateando intencionalmente a un poste para distraerla y luego rematar cuando el balón rebotaba en ellos. Aunque no siempre lograba atraparlos, eso le ayudó a estar mucho más atenta mientras el balón siguiera en juego, y no asumir que el peligro había pasado solo porque el disparo inicial no entraba.

Aun no se lo decía, pero realmente, el que Genzo reconociera su progreso la hacía sentirse bastante orgullosa… y feliz por razones que no podía explicar.

\- ¡Joven Genzo! – llamó de repente la mucama. – ¡Aquí está su revista de fútbol mensual!

\- ¡Gracias, déjala sobre la mesa! – dijo él, antes de volverse hacia Airi. – Bueno, ¿qué tal si la vemos juntos y con eso descansamos un poco?

Airi asintió. Después de tanto entrenar, leer la revista de fútbol sonaba perfecto. Además, ella también quería estar al tanto de las últimas noticias.

Genzo empezó pasando páginas rápido, deteniéndose ocasionalmente en algún artículo que le parecía de interés. Airi a veces tenía que pedirle que parara un momento para que ella pudiera ver. Aunque le preocupaba incomodarlo, en ningún momento se quejó, especialmente en la sección de tips para aspirantes a jugadores, donde había una interesante lista de cómo atajar penales, la peor pesadilla de cualquier portero.

\- Hey, mira esto. – dijo Genzo, deteniéndose en una foto. – Kyosuke Kanou, de la Selección Sub-17 de Japón, acaba de ser fichado para el Áyax de Ámsterdam.

\- Kyosuke Kanou… ¿está emparentado con Seisuke Kanou, por casualidad? – preguntó Airi. Ella conocía a Seisuke Kanou, uno de los jugadores japoneses más notables al haber sido fichado por el A.C Milán y llevarlo a la victoria de la última Champions League.

\- Es su hermano menor. – dijo Genzo. – Aparentemente dejó el fútbol por un tiempo, pero se hizo notorio en el segundo año de secundaria. Dicen que se ve muy prometedor para los próximos cuatro años.

\- ¿Lo suficiente para que ganemos un mundial? – preguntó Airi, haciendo que Genzo le dirigiera una mirada. – ¿Qué? Es una pregunta válida, ¿no?

\- No hay que echar las campanas al vuelo todavía. – dijo él. – Aun así, hay que admitir que estamos ganando prominencia, desde que Gon Nakayama anotó ese gol. Por eso tengo que esforzarme mucho más, para convertirme en el mejor portero de todo Japón.

Airi asintió. Japón nunca había sido una potencia futbolística como los países de Sudamérica y Europa, pero ellos esperaban cambiar eso algún día. Ganar el mundial de fútbol al menos una vez los colocaría en el mapa como una fuerza digna de ser reconocida.

\- Oye, nunca te lo pregunté… ¿siempre quisiste ser portero? ¿O empezaste como yo queriendo anotar goles?

\- ¿Bromeas? Anotar goles es importante, pero defender tu propio arco es igual, o hasta más importante. – dijo Genzo.

\- ¿Pero no se supone que quien mete más goles es el que gana? – preguntó Airi. Genzo suspiró.

\- Airi, tú no conoces lo que significa de verdad ser el portero. Muchos no lo ven, pero en gran parte sobre nuestros hombros recae el resultado de cualquier partido. Y no siempre nos dan el aprecio que merecemos, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Ah no? – preguntó ella interesada.

\- Mira, velo de esta manera. El portero es la última línea de defensa cuando todas las demás han sido franqueadas. A otros jugadores les perdonan un error, cosas que pasan. Pero al portero no: una falla nuestra puede significar la derrota segura. Y después nos la cobran sin piedad.

Airi ensanchó ligeramente los ojos. Pensándolo bien, nunca se lo había imaginado de esa forma. Lo que decía Genzo tenía mucho sentido: la posición del portero era una gran responsabilidad.

\- Muchos partidos importantes se deciden por atajadas cruciales. A veces, si no puedes ganar, asegurarte de no perder es una opción. Mantener tu arco defendido hasta el final es una victoria en sí misma, o eso me dijo el señor Mikami una vez.

»Y si tengo el arco bien defendido, mis compañeros no tendrán que preocuparse por la defensa. En vez de eso, ellos pueden concentrarse en anotar los goles. El fútbol se juega entre once, y todos jugamos un papel. Si cumples con el tuyo, tus compañeros harán el resto. Y esa es la clave para ganar.

\- Wow… – dijo Airi. – Yo… nunca lo había pensado de ese modo.

\- Por eso es que quiero ser el mejor portero. Algún día, quiero estar en un estadio internacional, y ganar para nuestro país. ¿No sería grandioso, que Japón ganase la Copa del Mundo, sin que le metan un solo gol?

\- Oye, eso es ser muy ambicioso. – dijo ella, pero tuvo que admitir que el entusiasmo y convicción se le contagiaba.

\- ¿Por qué no? Hay que aspirar a llegar a lo más alto si quieres triunfar. – Genzo se golpeó la palma. – Y bien, ¿estás lista para seguir?

\- ¡Ja, más de lo que piensas! – exclamó la chica, golpeándose la palma enguantada. – ¡Dame todo lo que tengas, y sin contenerte!

\- Te vas a arrepentir de eso. – dijo el chico, ajustándose su gorra.

Después de esa charla, Airi de pronto se sentía con mucha más energía. Ya no quería más concesiones de parte de su amigo/entrenador. Ahora sí estaba lista para abrazar su posición como portera, entendiendo que más que sentirse molesta o incómoda, debió sentirse privilegiada.

* * *

_**Varias semanas después…**_

Airi no supo exactamente cómo lo hizo, pero de alguna manera, un mes después de haber empezado el entrenamiento ya no se sentía tan cansada, y hasta ella sentía la diferencia.

Para empezar, le había perdido el miedo de que el balón la golpeara. Genzo casi siempre pateaba con fuerza, pero apuntaba a cualquier parte excepto hacia ella. Eso la motivaba mucho más para esforzarse en atrapar los disparos, y su rendimiento iba mejorando cada vez más. Hasta sus compañeras lo habían notado.

También, se dio cuenta que no tenía por qué permanecer debajo de los tres postes, mucho menos pararse encima de la línea de meta de su portería. Toda el área penal era su dominio, y debía aprovechar eso para moverse con mayor libertad. Obviamente, entre más lejos estuviera más aumentaba el riesgo de que le anotaran si lograban sortearla, pero también, salir le permitía cubrir mejor los ángulos del contrario, cerrándole las posibilidades de disparo. Genzo se lo hizo ver cuando empezaron a probar haciendo ataques cercanos que la obligaran a salir, y se dio cuenta que se le hacía mucho más fácil frenarlo si cerraba la distancia.

Aunque eso no quería decir que fuese fácil: pese a que Genzo fuese portero, no significaba que no fuese capaz de driblar con estilo para evadirla y luego disparar al arco. Dicho eso, haber podido detenerlo varias veces en sus intentos era un gran logro, aunque intencionalmente se contuviera un poco para no presionarla demasiado.

Así, la tarde del jueves de aquella semana, durante el entrenamiento sus compañeras comenzaron a bombardearla con tiros de larga distancia. Aunque se le escaparon unos cuantos, la entrenadora Murasaki llevó la cuenta y determinó que consiguió parar más del 75% de los disparos, incluyendo varios de la capitana Kanzuki.

Por lo cual, a falta de un mejor desafío, el equipo decidió ponerla a prueba con tiros penales.

\- ¡Adelante! – gritó la entrenadora soplando el silbato.

Kanzuki, que era la jugadora en turno, tomó impulso y pateó el balón. Lamentablemente Airi saltó algo adelantada hacia el lado opuesto y el balón se incrustó en la red.

\- Rayos. – gruñó golpeando el césped con su puño enguantado ligeramente.

\- Oye, tranquila. – aseguró la capitana, acercándosele. – Atrapar un penal es difícil para cualquiera, no tienes por qué avergonzarte.

\- Al menos habría querido atrapar uno. – dijo Airi, encogiéndose de hombros.

No había podido atrapar ni ese, ni ninguno de los demás penales. Los fallidos únicamente fueron porque el balón pegó en el poste. Incluso tratando de seguir los tips de la revista futbolística no le había servido de mucho, aunque de nuevo, era muy difícil predecir cómo y hacia donde iban a patearle en menos de medio segundo.

\- Fuera de esto, estoy impresionada. – declaró la capitana. – Has mejorado mucho tu desempeño estas últimas semanas. ¿Te sientes más motivada?

\- Supongo. – dijo modestamente Airi.

\- Jaja, ¿cómo no vas a estarlo? – intervino Shoko quien jugaba como mediocampista. – Si has estado haciendo entrenamientos extra fuera de clases.

\- ¿Entrenamientos extra? – preguntó Kanzuki. – ¿De qué está hablando?

\- ¿Ah, no te enteraste? – dijo Shoko. – Los miércoles y viernes después de clase está llegando tarde a casa. Para mí que seguramente…

\- ¡Shoko, espera, no les…! – Airi trató de detenerlas, pero ya era demasiado tarde: todas las demás, incluida la capitana, se habían aglomerado para averiguar de qué se trataba.

\- … está yendo a casa de Wakabayashi-kun para entrenar con él. ¿Qué les parece eso?

De inmediato todas las miradas se fijaron en ella, y por razones que no pudo explicar, de pronto sintió que la cara le ardía. Se suponía que eso fuera un secreto. Y solo empeoró cuando todas sus compañeras empezaron a amontonársele.

\- ¡¿En serio, estás entrenando con él?!

\- ¡Con razón ha mejorado tanto, ese chico es increíble!

\- ¡Qué suerte tienes de que sean amigos!

Airi levantó las manos tratando de parar un poco el revuelo, pero la evidente curiosidad de sus compañeras les ganó y le impidió decir una sola palabra. ¿Por qué Shoko tuvo que irse de lenguas a decirles a todas? No había necesidad alguna.

De nuevo, tampoco era un secreto que ella y Genzo eran amigos, así que la conexión tampoco iba a ser muy difícil de hacer.

\- ¡Muy bien, ya basta! – exclamó la entrenadora Murasaki, sonando el silbato para poner a todas a callar. Haciendo esto se acercó a Airi y la miró severamente. – ¿Es eso cierto, Tsukishiro? ¿Has estado entrenando fuera de los horarios?

\- Hmm… sí, entrenadora. – asintió Airi. No tenía sentido mentir. – Para que conste, él fue quien se ofreció a ayudarme primero, y me convenció.

La entrenadora cruzó los brazos, quedándose pensativa por un momento. No estaba a punto de regañarla, ¿verdad? Técnicamente no estaba haciendo nada indebido.

\- Es bueno que hayas decidido mejorar por tu cuenta. – le dijo finalmente después de un largo e incómodo silencio. – Sin embargo, de ahora en adelante me gustaría que me notificaras si quieres hacer entrenamiento adicional. No me gustaría que fueras a lesionarte, o que termines demasiado agotada para estar aquí o jugar nuestros partidos, ¿está claro?

\- Sí, entrenadora. – dijo Airi, sintiendo un gran alivio, y más todavía cuando la mujer sonrió y le puso la mano en el hombro solemnemente.

\- Además, tu desempeño ha mejorado notablemente en muy poco tiempo. Lo que sea que estés haciendo, claramente da buenos resultados, así que no te detengas.

De pronto, el alivio de Airi le quitó de encima un peso, y a la vez no pudo evitar sentir un poco de orgullo por dentro. Se había estado esforzando mucho y el que su entrenadora se diera cuenta significaba mucho para ella. Por supuesto que no tenía intención de cejar en su empeño.

\- Aun tienes que practicar un poco con los tiros penales, eso sí. – le dijo retomando su semblante severo. – No quisiéramos que eso se convirtiera en tu talón de Aquiles.

\- ¡Sí, entrenadora! – dijo Airi haciendo una gran reverencia a modo de disculpa. – ¡Le aseguro que me esforzaré!

\- Eso espero. – declaró Murasaki, antes de dar un par de palmadas. – Muy bien, señoritas, el entrenamiento por hoy se terminó. El torneo de selección para ir a las nacionales empezará el lunes, así que descansen pero no dejen de practicar.

\- ¡Sí, entrenadora! ¡Muchas gracias! – corearon todas las jugadoras.

…

Mientras Airi recogía sus cosas y las metía a su bolsa deportiva, decidió antes de marcharse sacar una botella de agua mineral para refrescarse. Hoy había sido un día bastante caluroso y realmente le hacía falta después de tanto entrenar.

\- ¿Tienes un minuto?

Airi se volteó, y vio que la capitana Kanzuki se le había acercado. Ya se había cambiado el uniforme y parecía lista para irse a casa.

\- Sí, capitana, ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó Airi.

\- Debo admitirlo, me impresiona que hayas mejorado tanto en tan poco tiempo. – le dijo Kanzuki. – No estoy diciendo que no tuvieras potencial, pero… creo que Shoko tiene razón, últimamente te ves más motivada. Como si disfrutaras más de jugar en esa posición.

\- ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta. – dijo Airi rascándose detrás de la cabeza. – La verdad, ahora me estoy divirtiendo más que antes.

\- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? – preguntó Kanzuki interesada. – ¿Acaso Wakabayashi-kun tuvo algo que ver en ello?

Airi desvió la mirada ligeramente, pero sonrió antes de responderle a su capitana.

\- Me dijo algunas cosas. Me hizo ver que la posición del portero es muy importante, y que no siempre se le da el valor y el respeto que merece. Yo estaba tan decidida a ser goleadora que no me di cuenta de ello.

\- Qué bueno. – asintió Kanzuki con aprobación.

\- Y además… después de que me golpeé en el partido de práctica, estaba muy asustada de que algo así volviera a pasar. Le confesaré algo: cuando salí corriendo aquella vez estuve así de cerca de renunciar al equipo. Él fue quien me convenció de que no lo hiciera, y luego me ofreció ayuda.

\- Vaya, entonces tengo que darle las gracias por eso. – dijo Kanzuki. – Tienes suerte de que sean amigos. No es por nada pero también he visto sus partidos, y es un portero fenomenal. No se le escapa ni una.

\- Aun así, a veces es bastante duro en el entrenamiento. – dijo tocándose un hombro mientras movía el brazo para relajárselo. Todavía le dolía un poco por el cansancio. – Pero no me arrepiento. Ha valido la pena.

\- No lo dudo. – dijo la capitana. – Vamos a dar lo mejor para ir a las nacionales. Pero por si acaso, quiero que sepas que sin importar el resultado, todas estamos orgullosas de ti.

\- Gracias, capitana. – dijo Airi, sintiéndose muy feliz por dentro.

…

Después de despedirse de Kanzuki, se fueron cada una por su lado. Airi en la entrada de la escuela se topó con alguien que la estaba esperando. Andaba recargado contra la pared, con la bolsa deportiva al lado y la gorra con la visera baja tapándole los ojos. Aun así, no había manera de confundirlo, y menos cuando levantó la gorra para mirarla y saludarla con la mano.

\- Hey.

\- Hola, Genzo-kun. – dijo ella. – ¿Ya terminaste el entrenamiento por hoy?

\- Sí, pero no voy a descuidarme. El torneo de selección de la prefectura es solo el primer paso para ir a las nacionales. Tengo que seguir practicando hasta entonces.

\- Típico de ti. – rio ella. – En ese caso, ¿crees que puedes seguir ayudándome? Todavía tengo problemas con los tiros penales.

\- No veo por qué no, aunque sinceramente, no hay mucho que pueda hacer por ti allí. – dijo Genzo. – Los penales son la pesadilla de cualquier portero.

\- Lo sé, pero… tiene que haber algo. Los tips de la revista no me sirvieron de mucho a decir verdad. ¿No se te ocurre algo?

Genzo se llevó la mano al mentón, quedándose pensativo. Airi normalmente esperaba que tuviese una respuesta concreta para ese tipo de cosas, pero esa vez, no sería lo que ella esperaba.

\- Bueno, en mi experiencia, es más fácil atrapar un penal de un oponente al que conozcas bien. Si sabes cómo patea, con qué fuerza, y hacia dónde normalmente, puedes anticiparte a lo que hará. Pero con un desconocido… no queda más que confiar en tu instinto y esperar lo mejor.

\- Entiendo. – dijo Airi. Bueno, al menos era algo.

\- Si es posible, mejor intenta evitarlos por ahora. – dijo Genzo. – El mejor penal es el que no te cobran. Podemos seguir practicando, pero al final dependerá de ti. Cuando estés de vuelta en el campo, lo que importa es que juegues para ganar. Nada más.

La castaña asintió, entendiendo el sencillo pero poderoso mensaje. Jugar para ganar. Ahora que lo pensaba, en el partido de práctica no estaba dando todo de sí, y por eso terminó como lo hizo. Tal vez no era tanto como jugar para ganar, sino que más bien estaba jugando para no perder. A pesar de que no perdieron el partido, el que le metieran un gol y les arrebataran la victoria se sintió como una derrota personal.

Pero Genzo le había dicho que el portero era un pilar importante del equipo, y si se encargaba de mantener la portería a salvo, los demás podrían preocuparse por anotar los goles. Ese era el rol que a ella le tocaba jugar a partir de ahora. Por fin lo entendía.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

\- Pero tú vives al otro lado de la ciudad. – señaló ella.

\- Ah, ¿qué son uno o dos kilómetros extra de caminata? – dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

Airi se rio. Genzo siempre era así; pensando en el entrenamiento primero. Aunque de cualquier manera, ella no le haría ascos a su compañía. Si quería que caminaran juntos a casa, no iba a negársele.

Ya faltaba muy poco para su primer partido importante. Tenía que esforzarse y hacer valer todo lo que Genzo le había enseñado.

* * *

_**A la semana siguiente…**_

El torneo de selección local fue mucho más duro de lo que Airi se imaginó, especialmente luego de lo que fue el partido de práctica. La acción era mucho más intensa y constante, pero habían logrado resistir una ronda tras otra. Aunque Airi no evitó que le anotaran uno o dos goles, el esfuerzo de sus compañeras logró compensarlo, y habían ganado todos sus partidos, aunque a veces por los pelos.

Ahora en la final, sin embargo, estaban en una situación crítica. Su último oponente era la primaria de Nishigaoka, y estaban empatadas uno a uno. Ya quedaba muy poco tiempo en el reloj y Airi se preparaba para un saque de meta. Colocó el balón sobre el césped, al borde del área chica y respiró profundo.

\- Aquí voy. – dijo y echando la carrera lo pateó tan fuerte como pudo para reanudar el juego.

Las jugadoras de ambos equipos echaron a correr para atrapar el balón. La capitana Kanzuki fue la que lo recibió, bajándolo con el pecho e iniciando el ataque. Sin embargo, las de Nishigaoka se lanzaron a hacerle doble marca para detenerla, y cuando intentó mandar un pase, una de las defensoras lo cortó y de inmediato empezó el contraataque.

\- ¡Prepárense! – gritó Airi a las defensoras. – ¡Satomi, ve por el centro, Kanata y Haruka cubran los lados y estén atentas si da un pase!

\- ¡Déjalo en mis manos! – dijo Satomi, echando a correr hacia la que llevaba el balón.

Airi se ajustó los guantes y esperó. Primero tenía que confiar en sus compañeras y dejar que ellas hicieran su parte. Si no lograban parar el ataque, dependería de ella.

Satomi consiguió parar a la atacante, pero esta se resistió a dejar que le quitaran el balón. Entretanto, Haruka y Kanata se mantuvieron bloqueando a las dos delanteras que aguardaban el pase, intencionalmente obligándolas a retroceder a riesgo de que el juez de línea les levantara la bandera. Tenían que recuperar el balón y anotar antes que terminara el tiempo.

Finalmente, la atacante decidió no mandar un pase y decidió driblar con una finta a Satomi, empezando a correr por el centro. Satomi, que quedó desconcertada por un momento por la finta, se dio la vuelta y Airi vio que corría a tratar de detenerla.

\- ¡No te dejaré! – la oyó gritar.

Cuando se perfiló para tirar desde el medio campo, aprovechando que estaba despejado, Airi se alistó para atrapar el tiro. Sin embargo, este nunca vino, pues Satomi se lanzó barriéndose por detrás de ella para quitarle el balón. Logró derribarla y se dispuso a volver al ataque, pero el árbitro inmediatamente pitó falta y declaró tiro libre directo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ah, diablos! – se quejó la defensora, pateando furiosa el suelo.

\- ¡Coloquen la barrera! – exclamó Airi. – ¡Satomi, Haruka, Kanata, ustedes tres bloqueen! ¡Las demás dispérsense!

A pesar de que Kanzuki era la capitana, ella era la encargada de coordinar durante la ataque. Al momento de la defensa, especialmente en las jugadas de balón parado en posición peligrosa como un tiro libre, el liderazgo se transfería al portero, otra de las lecciones que le dio Genzo durante sus entrenamientos. Ahí estaba de nuevo lo importante de su posición, y de la enorme responsabilidad que llevaba sobre los hombros.

\- ¡Estamos listas! – gritó Airi, alistándose para recibir el disparo.

El árbitro pitó y de inmediato cobraron el tiro libre. Su intención inicial fue pasar el balón por encima de la barrera, pero este rebotó en la cabeza de Satomi, que aunque cayó hacia atrás hizo que el disparo perdiera potencia. Otras dos jugadoras de Nishigaoka se lanzaron simultáneamente por el remate para cabecear, pero Airi ya iba un paso por delante de ellas y de un salto atrapó el esférico y se dejó caer en el suelo, aferrándose a él con fuerza. El peligro había sido conjurado.

\- ¡Ya no hay tiempo, tenemos que anotar como sea! – gritó después de ponerse de pie y arrojarle el balón a la capitana Kanzuki.

El reloj seguía andando, ya habían pasado los 20 minutos de la segunda mitad y estaban en el descuento. Esta iba a ser la última jugada; si no podían anotar ahora tendrían que irse a muerte súbita en tanda de penales para decidir al equipo ganador.

Los temibles penales. Airi había podido superar todos sus temores respecto a la posición de portera, excepto los tiros penales. Genzo le había dicho que no había ninguna fórmula mágica con ellos, y aunque en todo el torneo no le habían tocado, no se sentía cómoda pensando que le tocaría ahora.

\- "Vamos, chicas, ustedes pueden. Ya llegamos hasta aquí."

No le quedaba más que confiar en ellas. Un desliz durante la primera mitad le costó que les anotaran primero, así que ella había redoblado su esfuerzo en mantener su arco bien defendido hasta que consiguieran el empate. Después que lo lograron, Shutetsu apostó por una ofensiva total para no darles oportunidad de respirar, obligándolos a atrincherarse en su campo hasta que encontraron una abertura de contraataque.

Parecía que las de Nishigaoka estaban apostando por ir a la tanda de penales.

Airi vio como Kanzuki avanzaba por el centro con dificultad y cuando vio que todas las demás receptoras estaban marcadas, ya sin tiempo disparó al arco en un arranque de desesperación. Lamentablemente, el balón rebotó en el poste y salió despedido al aire, justo cuando el árbitro daba el silbatazo indicando el final del partido.

Airi se dejó caer con una profunda exhalación, casi al límite del cansancio. ¿Por qué le tocaba una tanda de penales en su primer torneo? No era justo. No se sentía preparada todavía.

\- Hey. – la voz de la capitana Kanzuki la sacó de sus pensamientos. – ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Sí… – dijo Airi con voz cansina. – Ha sido un partido muy largo.

\- Lo sé. Aprovecha los cinco minutos para descansar. La tanda de penales será en el otro arco. – dijo Kanzuki mirando hacia el otro extremo del campo. – Por si acaso… estamos muy felices por haber llegado hasta aquí. No habríamos ganado nuestros partidos hasta ahora sin ti.

\- Yo solo hice mi parte. – dijo Airi con modestia. – Si ustedes no hubieran anotado mi esfuerzo no habría valido de nada.

\- Estamos aquí gracias al esfuerzo de todas. – dijo Kanzuki. – Pase lo que pase, da lo mejor que tengas. Jugaremos para ganar, así que tú también hazlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Airi asintió firmemente. Jugar para ganar, no podía hacer más nada en ese momento. Todo iba a decidirse desde los once pasos, desde ese puntito blanco de la verdad. Sus compañeras harían su parte anotando los tiros, y a ella le tocaba hacer la suya defendiendo el arco.

Finalmente, cuando el descanso terminó, Airi empezó a caminar hacia la portería contraria. Mientras observaba a la gente en las tribunas del estadio, sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia otra parte. Al otro lado de la ciudad, si el partido del equipo masculino de Shutetsu estaba corriendo en paralelo al suyo, ahora debía de estar terminando. Ella no tenía duda alguna de que Genzo habría ganado, y no solo porque durante todo el torneo había mantenido su portería invicta, sino porque además el resto de los jugadores que habían ingresado aquel año también eran excelentes. No le daban cuartel a ningún rival.

\- Bien, esto es todo. – dijo Airi, colocándose en espera de su turno, una vez que se hizo el sorteo para determinar quién dispararía primero.

Con la tensión en el aire tan gruesa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, la tanda de penales dio inicio. Nishigaoka abrió primero con un gol, pero Shoko respondió con uno propio con facilidad, aliviando la tensión. Envalentonadas por el primer tanto, las de Nishigaoka siguieron anotando gol tras gol, y a pesar del esfuerzo Airi no logró parar ninguno de sus tiros. Genzo tenía razón: era prácticamente imposible predecir hacia dónde irían los disparos de oponentes a quienes no conocías.

Afortunadamente, Satomi, Haruka y la capitana Kanzuki respondieron de igual manera, y con eso se mantuvo igualada la situación. Llegó al punto de cobro la última de ellas. Su capitana, Rie Tokimi, parecía más o menos de la misma edad que Kanzuki, con una expresión adusta en el rostro. A falta de algo mejor, Airi trató de pensar en qué sabía sobre ella, cualquier cosa que le diera una ventaja.

\- "Bueno, ahora que lo pienso… todo el partido estuvo pateando con la pierna izquierda." – pensó. – "¿Será zurda?"

Si lo era, eso podría servir de algo. En muchos deportes, un jugador zurdo tenía cierta ventaja táctica ya que sus movimientos resultaban diferentes de lo normalmente esperado, haciéndolos un poco más impredecibles. Hasta ahora, todas las otras que habían pateado eran diestras, pero dos de ellas patearon hacia el centro cuando ella saltó hacia el lado, y las otras dos la engañaron disparando hacia el extremo opuesto.

¿Qué haría la zurda Tokimi? ¿Un tiro "normal", o igual que sus compañeras dispararía hacia el extremo opuesto?

_\- "Confía en tus instintos y espera lo mejor."_

Las palabras de Genzo resonaron en su cabeza. Cuando Tokimi tomó impulso, por un momento Airi vio que la mirada de esta se desviaba momentáneamente hacia la esquina superior izquierda (derecha para ella). Y cuando se perfiló para disparar, Airi saltó.

\- ¡YAAAAAAAHHH!

Con fuerte un grito, Airi le adivinó la intención y se lanzó a donde le dijo su instinto. El balón retumbó en su muñeca, dio en el travesaño, y rebotó como una bala perdida, perdiéndose en medio de la euforia de los espectadores. Airi cayó en el césped, viendo la cara de shock de la jugadora contraria, que frunció el cejo y dio un pisotón en el suelo por la frustración.

\- Lo logré… atajé un penal… – se dijo en voz baja. – ¡Lo hice!

Se levantó eufórica, golpeando el césped con sus puños enguantados. Su entrega estaba cumplida. Solo tenían que anotar el último y habrían ganado. Ya podía relajarse…

\- ¡Siguiente, por el equipo Shutetsu, pateará Airi Tsukishiro!

Se quedó congelada. Su celebración fue muy prematura; todavía le quedaba una cosa por hacer. Ella tendría que dar la estocada final, anotar ese último gol. Mirando a sus compañeras como en busca de apoyo, estas simplemente le dirigieron miradas de ánimo, y fue la capitana Kanzuki la que se le acercó para dirigirle las palabras de aliento.

\- Vamos, tú puedes.

Airi quiso protestar, pero la decisión de la entrenadora era irrevocable. Colocó el balón sobre el punto de penal y retrocedió esperando la señal. Miró a la portera contraria, pero no la veía. Lo único que veía era la portería, la red esperando al balón que tenía que incrustarse dentro de ella. Esa portera era un obstáculo y ella tenía que sortearlo.

El goleador debía patear a cualquier parte menos al portero, de preferencia a dónde este menos lo esperase, eso era lo que Genzo le había enseñado. ¿A dónde debía patear? ¿Izquierda, derecha, al centro? ¿Alto o bajo?

Fuera donde fuera, seguramente se esperaba un tiro con toda su potencia. Su patada no era tan fuerte como la de la capitana Kanzuki, pero aun así era bastante decente. ¿Y si usaba eso a su favor?

Al sonar el silbatazo, tomó su decisión y echó a correr, esperando lo mejor.

La portera contraria saltó anticipándose al cañonazo. Lamentablemente para ella, este nunca vino: en vez de patear como siempre lo hacía, Airi golpeó el balón con el borde externo del pie, sacándolo hacia el lado opuesto en una ligera volea. Apenas sabía lo básico para darle efecto al balón, pero ahora, le resultó útil.

\- ¡Gol! ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ¡GANAMOS, GANAMOS!

Inmediatamente todas sus compañeras corrieron a hacerle montón y a abrazarla, sacudiéndola con fuerza. De hecho le llevó un par de segundos terminar de procesar lo que acababa de suceder.

Realmente lo había hecho. Había anotado el gol de la victoria para su equipo en un partido real. Como siempre lo había deseado.

\- Ganamos… ¡ganamos, sí! – exclamó finalmente, alzando los brazos en el aire y dejándose contagiar de la euforia de sus compañeras.

Mientras el público del estadio estallaba en vítores, el equipo femenino de Shutetsu celebró su victoria. Airi apenas podía creerlo; aunque fuese solo el torneo de selección local, la sensación de triunfo era indescriptible. Y lo mejor de todo, era el poder compartirla con el resto de sus compañeras. Era victoria no había sido solo suya, sino de todas ellas.

Y una parte también le pertenecía a alguien más.

* * *

_**A la mañana siguiente…**_

Al no tener escuela aquel día, Airi se fue temprano a casa de Genzo a visitarlo. Por el camino, estuvo viendo la app de noticias locales en su teléfono, y la noticia del triunfo de ambos equipos de fútbol del Shutetsu en el torneo de selección local ya era tendencia.

\- Aunque los chicos se lucieron más que nosotras. – murmuró la chica. – Mira que ganar sin que les metieran un solo gol.

Una pena que los partidos de ambos ocurrieran en paralelo, ya que así ninguno de los dos podía estar presente para apoyar al otro. A ella le habría encantado ver a Genzo otra vez en acción en vivo, en vez de tener que conformarse con los videos online después.

Y hablando de él…

\- ¡Genzo-kun! – le llamó, alzando las manos.

El aludido inmediatamente volteó a ver apenas hizo una atrapada, y le hizo una seña a su entrenador para parar el entrenamiento por un momento. Hecho esto, se aproximó a ella trotando, todavía con el balón en las manos para recibirla.

\- Hey. Siento no haberte felicitado por ganar ayer. Supe que hasta anotaste el último gol en la tanda de penales.

\- Bueno, no puedo quejarme. – dijo ella. – Aun así, eso parece poco comparado a lo que hicieron ustedes. Mantuvieron su portería totalmente invicta.

\- Ja, ¿con los equipos locales? Pan comido. – dijo Genzo, encogiéndose de hombros. – No, los oponentes verdaderamente valiosos son los que nos esperan en las nacionales. Ahí es cuando de verdad tendré que apretarme los guantes.

\- Me lo imagino. – asintió Airi. – Dejando eso de lado… quería darte las gracias.

\- ¿Las gracias? ¿Por qué? – preguntó él arqueando una ceja.

\- Por ayudarme a entrenar. – dijo ella. – De verdad, no habríamos ganado de no ser por todo lo que me enseñaste. Y no me habría dado cuenta de lo importante que es el rol como portera para el equipo.

Genzo se quedó mirándola fijamente por un momento. Luego, sin avisar, soltó una ligera risa y le dio un ligero empujón con el balón que tenía en la mano, sorprendiéndola, aunque sin tanta fuerza como para lastimarla o tirarla.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? No tienes nada que agradecerme, tú siempre lo tuviste en ti. Yo no hice más que darte un empujón en la dirección correcta.

\- ¿Un solo empujón? – dijo Airi. – ¿Llamas "empujón" ese entrenamiento infernal al que me sometiste?

\- Vamos, no fue realmente tan malo, ¿o sí? Yo lo hice contigo también, después de todo.

\- Eres un… ¡huy! – dijo ella tratando de estamparle el balón a la cara, pero él lo atrapó sin problemas, arrebatándoselo. Ella fue a coger otro y se lo lanzó de nuevo, pero él lo atrapó con la otra mano.

Pronto la chica andaba correteando a su amigo tratando de quitarle uno de los balones, aunque él no se dejó atrapar. De vez en cuando le tiraba uno y le retaba a que se lo arrojara de vuelta, pero de nuevo, no se le escapaba una.

Aun así, antes de darse cuenta se estaba riendo a más no poder con su pequeño juego. Por más que Genzo dijera que ella lo hizo todo, él merecía su crédito por haberla entrenado.

\- ¡Arf, arf, arf! – De pronto, los ladridos del perro los interrumpieron. Airi se detuvo y vio que John echaba a correr hacia uno de los árboles dentro del jardín y empezaba a ladrarle.

\- Hey, ¿qué le pasa? – preguntó la chica.

Al mirar a su amigo canino, el chico de la gorra de pronto tomó una expresión un poco más seria, como si tuviera un presentimiento. Dejando caer uno de los balones que tenía, fijó la mirada en el árbol y sin decir más, pateó el balón hacia él. Sin siquiera rozar a John, el balón dio en el tronco del árbol sacudiéndolo, y junto con algunas hojas, algo pesado cayó de él.

O mejor dicho, alguien, a quien el Shiba empezó a ladrarle.

\- ¡Ay no, perrito bonito, perrito bonito, no seas malo!

\- ¡John, tranquilo! – ordenó Genzo mientras él y Airi corrían a ver quién era. – Un momento, tú…

\- ¿Shoko? – exclamó Airi al reconocerla. – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y escondida en ese árbol?

\- ¿Tú qué crees? – dijo la aludida, mostrando la cámara que tenía en la mano. – Quería comprobarlo por mí misma. ¡Y ahora tengo toda la evidencia aquí!

\- ¿Evidencia de qué? – preguntó Airi sin entender.

\- Ah vamos, no te hagas. – dijo Shoko, ignorándola por un momento para acercarse a Genzo. – Por cierto, Wakabayashi-kun, la capitana Kanzuki te manda su gratitud por poner en forma a nuestra portera para el torneo.

\- No fue la gran cosa, solo ayudaba a una amiga. – dijo él cruzándose de brazos.

\- Jaja, sí, a una amiga. A mí no me engañan ustedes dos. – declaró Shoko. – Airi-chan te ve como mucho más que un amigo, ¿lo sabías?

\- ¡Shoko, eso no es cierto! – exclamó Airi poniéndose al rojo vivo. – ¡Genzo-kun y yo solo somos amigos!

\- Sí, tan buenos amigos que tú eres la única que pude llamarlo por su nombre. – se burló la chica. – En fin, ya tengo lo que vine a buscar. ¡Hasta luego!

\- ¡Vuelve aquí! – gritó Airi corriendo tras ella, pero Genzo la detuvo sujetándola del hombro.

\- Déjala, que haga lo que quiera. – dijo él. – Me importa un cuerno lo que haga con esa "evidencia" que consiguió. No estábamos haciendo nada malo después de todo.

\- Supongo que no. – dijo Airi calmándose.

\- Dejando eso de lado, hay otra cosa que olvidé decirte. – dijo Genzo. – Hablando de portero a portera, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Airi sonrió. Significaba mucho para ella que él le dijera que estaba orgulloso. Había sido un mentor duro y estricto, pero también justo y razonable, y aunque la presionó al límite, al final valió la pena. Nunca había sentido la emoción de ganar un partido real, y jamás se imaginó que la alegría de la victoria fuera tan dulce.

Y todo gracias a él. Se lo debía.

\- Pero no creas que he terminado contigo. – dijo de repente, sacándola de sus pensamientos. – Mi meta son las nacionales, así que no espero menos de mi primera alumna.

\- Oye, pero es mi primer torneo. – dijo ella.

\- No significa que debas descuidarte. Es más, me puse de desafío personal ver qué tan lejos soy capaz de llegar sin que me metan un solo gol. Si quieres estar a mi nivel, deberías hacer lo mismo.

\- ¿Me estás retando? Bueno, ya que lo pones de esa manera, ¿qué tal si vemos quién de los dos llega más lejos en las nacionales, hmm? ¿Te gustaría eso?

\- Jaja, eso sí suena como mi clase de reto. – dijo él golpeándose la palma con el puño.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose uno al otro de manera desafiante, y de nuevo se soltaron a reírse un poco. De todas maneras, Airi admitió por dentro que no parecía un mal reto personal, y competir entre ellos sería una excelente forma para mejorar su desempeño.

Había aprendido mucho de Genzo en esas últimas semanas, y siempre le estaría agradecida por eso. Esa victoria no había sido solo de ella o de su equipo, era de él también, por todo lo que le ayudó.

Lo importante a partir de ahora, era seguir jugando para ganar.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

¿Qué tal? Bueno, aquí otra vez entrando a otro fandom en Fanfiction. Este shot fue escrito como regalo de cumpleaños para **Suki90, **me dio varias opciones y terminé escogiendo esta, una mini-precuela protagonizada por su OC Anne Taylor (Airi Tsukishiro, por cuestiones prácticas elegí usar los nombres japoneses aquí) y el portero favorito de muchos de nosotros, el muy querido Genzo Wakabayashi (o Benji Price para los que crecimos durante los 90s y 2000s). Me entretuve bastante escribiéndolo, así que espero que haya sido de su agrado. Además, me da algo de cosa que en este sitio los animes y mangas deportivos tengan tan pocas historias que realmente les den algo de importancia a la temática (entiéndase, del juego) que tratan, ¿no les parece? De nuevo, eso pasa en casi todos los fandoms, pero en fin.

Mucho de lo que puse aquí viene de mi propia experiencia jugando como portero en el equipo de la secundaria. De hecho, para la escena final me basé en un partido que terminó de una manera bastante similar: el entrenador me hizo patear a mí el último penal, aunque no fue que yo atrapara el último del equipo contrario (lo fallaron por un golpe de suerte para mí). Se los digo, para un portero no hay nada más estresante que una tanda de penales. Ahí todo puede pasar.

Por último, les cuento que escribir este oneshot me hizo reconsiderar sacar cierta idea que tuve hace años pero que dejé en el cajón, y en gran medida por la última versión animada de Captain Tsubasa, últimamente me he puesto a ver algunas series de fútbol de antaño (algunas que ya vi antes, otras que no) que están reavivándome la chispa para escribirla. Las referencias aquí a otra obra de Yoichi Takahashi no son coincidencia, después de todo, y si la han visto, creo que estarán de acuerdo en que nos quedamos con las ganas de un poco más con ella.

Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido deseándole un muy feliz cumpleaños a **Suki,** hasta la próxima oportunidad. Por ahora, tengo otros fics que requieren de mi atención, así que ¡hasta pronto!


End file.
